


there's gotta be some butterflies somewhere, wanna share?

by finnsmoose



Category: Be More Chill - Iconis/Tracz
Genre: 5 Times, First Kiss, Fluff, Getting Together, M/M, this is one of the fluffiest things i've wrote
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-05
Updated: 2020-05-05
Packaged: 2021-03-02 19:54:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,020
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24022417
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/finnsmoose/pseuds/finnsmoose
Summary: Michael lets out a huff as he makes his way to Rich, ignoring Jake’s unwanted commentary about how they’refinallydoing this. He doesn’t even want to know what that means. He brings his hands up to cup Rich’s face, leaning the rest of the way in to press his lips against Rich’s.It’s not a life changing kiss, like he’s always expected kissing Rich would be (and no, hedoes notthink of kissing Rich often thank you very much) but he guesses that’s because they’re both very hyperaware of everyone watching them.or five times that michael and rich kiss just as friends, and one time it means more than anything to them.
Relationships: Rich Goranski/Michael Mell
Comments: 9
Kudos: 68





	there's gotta be some butterflies somewhere, wanna share?

**Author's Note:**

> quarantine is making me sad, so i decided to write the fluffiest fic that i could! this is basically just an excuse for me to write little tidbits of some of my favourite tropes.
> 
> the title comes from would you be so kind by dodie, and i've used the script for into the woods for the school musical mentioned. there's mentions of getting high and underage drinking, but i feel like that's pretty in tune for the musical. 
> 
> (also, it means absolutely nothing to story but i'm imagining the west end cast as these characters. it might be a hot take, but i think the west end production is superior. although that might be because i only saw it live on west end.)

_1._

Their first kiss isn’t all that glamorous, and it’s all because of Jenna Rolan.

He’s only ever stayed the night at Jeremy’s house before this so he knows he doesn’t have much to gage an opinion on, but Michael’s actually shocked that the game that Chloe keeps suggesting is still a thing, and that it doesn’t just belong in cliché coming of age movies anymore.

“Are we really playing Truth or Dare?” he asks, and Chloe just grins in response. He knows what’s coming – ‘ _you’re such a baby you won’t even play a simple game_ ’ but he’s not nearly drunk enough to want to embarrass himself in front of all of his new found friends. They’re at Brooke’s house and the whole Squip Squad (plus Michael) are pleasantly buzzed, and _okay_ , he won’t be the party pooper, so he sits down on the floor in the middle of Brooke and Jeremy and waits for everyone else to join them.

It’s a little into the game before it’s finally Michael’s go. Jenna’s eyes widen in excitement, and she knows way too much about him for him to play it safe and go with truth, so he goes for a dare.

“Okay,” she says, although there’s still an evil glint in her eyes. Jenna’s the worst person to play with. “I dare you to kiss Rich!”

“Really?” he asks, although it’s not heard over the laughter of the group. He turns to look at Rich, to see if there’s a hint of annoyance in his friend’s eyes, but he’s met with a shrug.

Michael lets out a huff as he makes his way to Rich, ignoring Jake’s unwanted commentary about how they’re _finally_ doing this. He doesn’t even want to know what that means. He brings his hands up to cup Rich’s face, leaning the rest of the way in to press his lips against Rich’s.

It’s not a life changing kiss, like he’s always expected kissing Rich would be (and _no_ , he does not think of kissing Rich often thank you very much) but he guesses that’s because they’re both very hyperaware of everyone watching them.

They pull away, and he makes his way back to where he started the party. Jenna’s grinning at him, so Michael rolls his eyes, turning to Chloe to ask her truth or dare.

_2._

The second time is Christine’s fault.

“I’m not even in the drama club!” he argues, as a script for _Into The Woods_ is shoved in his hand. He should have known better than coming to see them practice, but he’s the only one who isn’t apart of the drama club, which means he’d have had to face lunch by himself again and he’s really not in the mood for that.

“Brooke’s not in today, and Rich needs to learn his lines. We need you to run them with him,” Christine says, as she drags him up to the stage. He’s not sure who made her in charge, but he keeps that quip to himself because he’s kind of afraid of her when she gets like this. Thankfully, everyone else is backstage, so no one will watch him make a complete fool of himself.

“Try to keep up with the professional,” Rich smirks, as he takes his own script out. Michael can see that Rich has highlighted his lines, with notes written on the side. He doesn’t think he’s seen the other boy work this much before. Jeremy had told him the Squip helped him learn the lines for the last school play, and he wonders if Rich has had to start doing his own work for the first time in years.

“I’m not singing,” he says, turning to face Christine. She nods her head, and motions for the two to start. He hates this, so much. “You must be here to slay the Giant.”

“The Giant?” Rich asks, and Michael pauses to get his head around the accent that Rich has decided to use. It’s definitely _something_.

“Yes. Surely you've heard there is a giant in our midst,” he pauses. “Not an earthquake.”

“Of course. A giant.”

“Yes, it's a lady giant. Unusual, huh?” He looks up, and mouths ‘ _what?_ ’ which makes Rich break character as he stifles a giggle, and Michael’s feeling pretty pleased with himself.

“I should think. And why are you alone in the woods?”

“I came with my husband. We were…well you see...it's a long story.”

“He would let you roam alone in the woods?”

“No, actually it was my choice.”

“How brave.”

“Brave?” He repeats, as his eyes meet Rich’s and suddenly, he wants to laugh at how ridiculous the whole situation is. He bites his lip to stop himself from laughing, fearing the wrath of Christine for making Rich laugh twice.

“Yes.” Rich clears his throat, and begins to sing. Michael’s not actually heard the other boy sing before, and he’s impressed. “ _Anything can happen in the woods. May I kiss you? Any moment we could be crushed._ ”

“You’re not going to kiss me, are you?” Michael asks, looking up from the script.

“Stick to the script!” Christine calls out, and Michael wonders if she's realised that she’s just said that aloud, or if she’s stuck in director mode. Jeremy had warned him about this, and seeing her in her natural element is very interesting. He makes eye contact with Rich, and he thinks they’ve just silently agreed to get on with it.

“ _Don’t feel rushed_.” Rich leans in, and kisses Michael. It’s not as romantic as it’s supposed to be, from what he can follow along with the story, but it’s not the worst kiss he’s had. It’s a lot better than the kiss they had at the house party.

“ _This is ridiculous, what am I doing here? I’m in the wrong story_ ,” Michael reads aloud, refusing to sing, especially after being made to kiss Rich. He’s about to finish his lines, when he’s saved by the actual bell signalling that their lunch is over. He can hear Christine groan, and he reminds himself never to step foot in this building again until it's time for the actual musical. Nothing ever good happens when he's on stage.

“Well you’re no Emily Blunt,” Rich says as he shuts the script, and Michael raises his middle finger in Rich’s face, laughing as the two make their way out of the auditorium. 

_3._

Their third kiss is a joint effort, one that Jeremy scorns them for once they share their ingenious plan.

“Look, you’re just jealous because you never came up with the idea,” he argues, before taking a long sip of his slushie. He’s not sure why he’s keeping this conversation up, or why he feels the need to justify it to _Jeremy_ of all people. Maybe Jeremy’s just jealous that he wasn’t asked to come along with Michael.

“You’re both idiots,” Jeremy says, as he takes his biology book out of his locker. “Who fakes a proposal just to get some free cake? Actually, don’t answer it. I don’t want to know. Go ahead and do it, enjoy your free cake.”

“That’s exactly what we’re going to do!” Rich calls over his shoulder, as he catches up to the two, and loops his hand around Michael’s arm. “Come on, oh _lovely_ fiancé to be!”

Michael lets himself be dragged away, sticking his tongue out at Jeremy who just rolls his eyes at the two. Jeremy had been shocked at the two’s developing friendship, but Michael happily reminded him that Jeremy was always going to be his best friend. It didn’t mean that he can’t become close friends with Rich too though.

They hadn’t actually made any plans for it. They’d heard rumours of free cake being a thing in one of the fancy restaurants in town, and after sharing a joint they decided it was a brilliant idea. Now that they’re sober and on their way, in clothes that make them look slightly older, he sort of expects that they’d change their mind. Instead, the closer they get to the restaurant, they start fighting over who’s going to do the actual proposing. Michael thinks that he should do it, because he’s clearly the more romantic one out of the two, and it kind of seems like it would be the obvious choice.

Instead, Rich just shifts in his seat, as he gives Michael a weird look. “But out of the two of us, you’re the one more likely to _actually_ get married. You’ll get to do this with someone that you love.”

Michael doesn’t have a witty comeback for this. He parks the car, and stares ahead. He knows for heart to hearts like this, you need to actually communicate with the person you’re speaking to, b and eye contact is a pretty good way of doing that, but he doesn’t really know if he can look at Rich right now. The chances are extremely high that Rich is avoiding him too. “You really don’t think you’ll get married?”

“Who’d want to marry someone as messed up as I am?” Rich asks, and there’s a weird nagging feeling at the back of Michael’s head. He doesn’t think about it though, because he really wants to get inside and get this damn cake they’ve been thinking about for so long.

They don’t talk about what happened in the car during dinner, instead they talk of future plans and their friends, and anything and everything in between. They ban any conversations about the Squip, and schoolwork too, and it feels normal. He has to admit, it’s really nice. They don’t do things like this at all, and it’s a shame, because he’s always enjoyed the time he spends alone with Rich.

And then, a few moments after their dinner plates are taken away by a waitress, Rich places a hand over Michael’s. There’s a twinkle in his eyes, and Michael’s so much more excited for this then he expected he’d be. He _really_ loves free cake.

“Michael Mell,” he proclaims, loud enough for some of the waiting staff to hear, but not loud enough for it to be suspicious. Michael shoots him a confused look, playing the part perfectly, if he might say so himself. That one lunch he spent running lines with Rich has really payed off. “You’ve been my best friend, and the love of my life for as long as I can remember. These last couple of years have been the happiest years of my life, and it’s because you’ve been by my side throughout them all. Say you’ll stay with me, for the rest of our lives.”

“Richard,” he coos, his free hand going to his mouth. It’s incredibly romantic, and much better than anything he could have come up with. It makes his stomach flutter just slightly, but that’s probably all the food he consumed beforehand.

Rich pulls out the cheap dollar store ring they had bought beforehand and let’s go of Michael’s hand so he can kneel down on the floor beside him. “Will you marry me?”

Michael waits just a moment, staring at Rich like he’s trying to prove to himself this is real. And then:

“Yes!” he shouts out. “Yes, of course I’ll marry you!”

They both stand up and kiss, a last-minute decision to really add to their performance, to tumulus applause from the the staff and the rest of the guests in the restaurant. Michael doesn’t notice though, because this kiss is – well, it’s different. It’s a lot better than their two previous kisses. It’s softer this time, much more personal than the other kisses. He thinks it’s because they’re pretending to have been in love for such a long time.

When they inch apart, a waitress is handing them a plate with chocolate cake on it and she’s telling them their bill has been waved. The cake looks incredible, and they’ve saved on a lot of money, and Michael can’t tell why they haven’t thought of this sooner. They take a selfie with the cake when the attention dies down to send to Jeremy, and they stay relatively quiet as they share it, stealing glances at one another when they don’t think the other notices.

They do, but they don’t talk about it. It’s sort of their thing.

_4._

The fourth time is an honest to god mistake.

He thought they were well and truly passed their kissing days, considering there was no more personal gain they could get from it. Things go back to normal, except, a newly out and proud jock corners him at his locker one day and asks him out on a date.

Michael feels like he should have known from the start that it was too good to be true. Neither had anything in common, and as soon as the movie had ended the two had gone their separate ways. He thinks he’s allowed to feel sorry for himself though, so he does. He grabs his phone, and texts the one person he thinks might actually understand what he’s going through.

Rich texts him back straight away, telling him he’s home alone and there’s a joint with his name on it. (Probably because Michael knows for a fact that Rich stole it off him in the first place, but he’s not going to turn the offer down after the night he’s had.) When Rich lets him in, he doesn’t mention anything, and Michael’s heartbreak doesn’t last long.

They’re watching a lousy Lifetime movie while they’re smoking together, although neither are fully taking in what’s happening on the TV. Someone’s been murdered, and Michael’s given up on the plot, instead he’s making up his own with Rich. When the next advert begins, Rich drops the pretence of everything being okay.

“He wasn’t right for you,” he says, and Michael’s a little shocked. He hadn’t been expecting a pep talk from Rich. “You can’t get disheartened dude. You’re a catch, anyone would be lucky to have you. I mean it, you’re a great guy.”

Michael swallows thickly, never being the best at receiving compliments, and nods his head once. Rich visibly relaxes, pulling him in for a side hug. The weed in his system is starting to hit him, and it’s leaving a good feeling behind, contentment. Michael’s leaning down so he can rest his head on Rich’s shoulder. It’s not the most comfortable position he could be in, but he likes being this close to Rich.

“Thank you, man,” he hums. “I really appreciate it.”

“Anytime.” He swears he can hear a smile in Rich’s voice.

Michael lifts his head and turns to ask Rich something, just as the other man does the same thing. As a result, it doesn’t come as a surprise that he finds his lips meeting Rich’s. Maybe it’s the weed, or simply just because it’s Rich, but the touch sends a shiver up Michael’s spine. It’s only a small brush of lips, very quick – but it had happened, and Michael didn’t even jerk back. Surprisingly, Rich didn’t either.

“Sorry,” he whispers.

He can hear Rich clear his throat. “It’s cool.”

They continue to sit in a comfortable silence, with only the sound of the movie playing before them masking the sound of the erratic beating of Michael’s heart in his chest, trying to figure out whatever the hell that was.

_5._

The fifth time is definitely Rich’s fault.

They’re celebrating the end of the school year, with a party at Jake’s new house. This is how Michael finds himself sitting on top of the kitchen counter, in the crowded room, full of people from their year, and he barely recognises anyone. That’s what he gets for not making an effort though. Michael can tell this is going to be a legendary night, one they talk about in years to come when they’re middle aged and reminiscing about the good old days.

He watches Rich completely trash Jake at beer pong, and laughs as he watches Jake attempt to chug the remaining drinks. He’s not too drunk himself, but he’s got a pleasant buzz and he thinks that this is a good rate to maintain for the rest of the night. “You look happy,” Jeremy says to him, as he passes him a cup full of some concoction that Chloe’s made. He doesn’t think his staying relatively sober plan will last long, as he takes the tiniest sip of it.

“I am,” he says, and he doesn’t realise how true it is until he hears himself say it out loud. He’s really happy with where he’s at in life, which is still something he’s not used to being able to say. He’s no longer happy _enough_. His eyes drift to their two friends again, and he finds himself smiling as he watches Rich laugh at something Jake’s said. Jeremy has a knowing look in his eyes, but before he can even say anything, they’re being dragged from the counter to the centre of the kitchen to join everyone else.

They play a drinking game Michael’s never heard of, but finds himself getting confused by all of the rules. There’s a cup in the middle of a bunch of playing cards and it gets filled, and that’s all Michael tries to remember, between all the different card numbers and little games designed to fuck him over.

Sometime after Michael loses the second round, the air in the living room became too stifling. He decides to take a breather, and leaves unnoticed to stand outside the front door. And it’s nice, he just needs to take a breather before he goes back to whatever chaos is waiting for him. He’s alone for maybe five minutes before Rich walks out. He smiles the second he spots Rich. A slow, drunken, wandering kind of smile.

Michael shivers.

“Hey, you,” says Rich, and comes to stand beside him.

“Hi,” he returns. “Why aren’t you inside with the rest?”

Rich just shrugs in response. “I needed some air. Besides, you’re here. What about you?”

“It got too much,” he answers, placing his hands in his jacket pocket. “Too hot, too loud. Too many people in such a tiny room.”

They’re quiet for a moment. It’s the kind of quiet you feel more than hear, the kind of quiet that thrums with anticipation, of an unspoken but mutually acknowledged _something_. There’s a smile still playing at the edges of Rich’s mouth, and Michael can’t stop himself from looking.

They’re interrupted by the sound of a glass breaking inside, and they’re both pulled back to reality, laughing as they hear Jake curse. Rich is the first to make his way to the door, and pauses for Michael to join him. “Just give me a minute, yeah?”

He’s not sure where his mind is at. With all of the alcohol and everyone giving him funny looks, he’s sort of confused by what’s going on. Michael needs to get his head in check, before he attempts to even look at Rich again. He’s not sober enough to do a good job though.

He’s pushes himself off the wall he had been leaning against, when he feels a body press up against his and he’s not alone anymore. He’s about to make a smart comment on why Rich had come back to him so soon after, when he turns to face a guy that is _definitely_ not Rich.

“What’s a pretty thing like you doing all alone?” he asks, inching in closer to Michael, and it’s really off-putting. He thinks he remembers him from one of his classes in freshman year, but they have never spoken before. Michael really doesn’t like him.

“I’m not alone,” he says, trying to correct the man. “I’m with someone.”

“That guy you were talking to earlier? He’s clearly a fool for leaving,” the man says, undeterred. Michael can smell the alcohol on his breath. “I would never leave someone so pretty alone. I’d take real good care of you.”

And yeah, there’s a hand on his shoulder and he completely freezes because what the fuck is going on? But then, there’s someone standing behind the other guy, and he does not look happy one bit.

“What the fuck are you doing?” Rich asks, in a tone that Michael’s never heard before. He feels intimidated, and it’s not even directed at him.

“I’m just talking to your friend here, that’s all,” the sleezy guy says, sending a wink in Michael’s direction that makes him want to gag.

“Boyfriend,” Rich corrects him, and Michael straightens up at the sound of that, which makes it easier for Rich to wrap an arm around him. “I’m going to go ahead and ask you real nicely to get your fucking hand off of him, or I’ll break it.”

Michael turns to look at Rich to try and get him to calm down, and Rich takes full advantage of the situation to press his lips against Michael’s. It feels like pure bliss, every part of his body that Rich’s hands come into contact with feels like it’s on fire. Rich is kissing him with such passion, and it’s hard not to return the favour.

When they finally stop for air, they’re alone. He hadn’t even noticed the other guy leaving, he had been so consumed with kissing Rich.

He clears his throat, as the realisation of what’s happened hangs in the air between them, and the two look around to make sure no one else had saw that. “Thanks for that.”

They make their way inside without saying another word. Rich roots through the alcohol supply Jake’s left out and hands Michael a shot of something strong, and they do what they do best – get absolutely fucked to try and forget whatever it is that’s going on.

_+1._

It’s no secret that Michael struggles at cheering people up. He’s a good person, and he can read people’s emotions. However, he just doesn’t really get how to help lift someone’s mood if it doesn’t involve playing video games, or getting stoned. That’s Christine’s job, and he really wishes that she was here right now.

Instead, it’s just him and an upset Rich. He’s not sure why Rich is like this, but he doesn’t like it one bit.

He sits down beside Rich, and freezes. He opens his mouth, but no words come out. Which is great, honestly, because now he just feels useless. So he decides to say the first thing that comes to mind.

“Do you want to hear a joke?” he asks. Rich looks up at him, confused as hell, but shrugs in response.

It’s much better than what he expected, which makes him feel a lot better than the start of this situation. It can only go up from here, right? “What do you call a thieving crocodile?”

Rich stares at him with a blank expression. “What?”

“A crookodile!”

Rich doesn’t even blink.

He’s clearly too sad to understand a good joke. “What did the watermelon say to the cantaloupe?”

Rich’s brow furrows. “What?”

“You’re one in a melon!” he says, grinning brightly.

Again, there’s nothing.

“What do you call a fancy fish?”

“Michael I really want to be alone right now and –”

“I said, what do you call a fancy fish?”

Rich takes a tired breath. “What?”

He pauses for dramatic effect, and bumps Rich’s shoulder, quirking his eyebrows. “So _fish_ tocated.”

It’s met with silence, until a giggle slips out of Rich’s lips.

Michael grins, feeling accomplished. “You’re laughing!”

“No, I’m not,” Rich says, as he ducks his head so Michael can’t see the smile on his lips.

“Yes you are!” he says triumphantly, because that was definitely laughter. He might not be brilliant at cheering people up, but he’s hilarious and there’s no denying that.

“I would never laugh at your stupid jokes,” Rich argues.

“I’m sorry to break it to you buddy, but you just did,” he says, loving every moment of this small victory. “Just admit it, you think I’m hilarious.”

Rich shakes his head. “No, I don’t.”

“You do.”

“I don’t.”

“You do.”

Rich lets out an exasperated noise. “Okay, on very rare occasions, you can be a little humorous. Happy now?”

He’s about to say something in response, but he sees the light go from Rich’s eyes again. “I get it if you don’t want to talk, but there’s clearly something on your mind. And I’m a good listener, so I’ve been told. I know that because I listened to them compliment me. I’d get five stars on Yelp for my listening skills. And – okay, this isn’t what I meant to say. I wanted to say that if you decide that you want to talk, I’m here. I always will be.”

He’s ruined it, he’s sure that he’s completely and utterly blown this by being his awkward self. But then Michael looks up, and Rich is staring at him, on the brink of saying something.

“It’s just,” Rich begins, a troubled look on his face. It looks like it’s paining him to be so open. “For so long I believed that I was this shitty person, you know? If it wasn’t my asshole of a father it was the Squip, telling me that I wasn’t good enough, and that I never would be. But you guys have been really fucking nice to me since the whole Squip thing. And _you_ – you Michael, you’ve been there for me throughout everything, even though I know I don’t deserve it. You forgave me, and helped me become the person I am today. Our friendship is the best thing that’s ever happened to me.”

Michael nods along to the words, patiently waiting for Rich to continue. “And Michael, I don’t know what I’d do if I ever lost that.”

“What makes you think you could lose it?” he asks, his voice gentle.

Rich shuts his eyes, before he sits up, directly opposite Michael. “Have you ever been in love?”

Michael stops to think, trying to connect the dots in this scenario, but then he actually stops to think to answer the question at hand. He knows what it’s like to love someone, but to _fall_ in love? He thinks that’s a new ballpark. He’s thought he’s fallen in love before, but it never came close to the way that Jeremy speaks about Christine or the way he feels when he’s with –

He gets it, he thinks. The realisation that he’s in love with Rich starts creeping up on him, and he wonders why he didn’t see it any sooner. It hadn’t always been like this, in fact he’s still surprised they’ve ended up as close as they are, but he thinks it might have always been destined to happen, even if it took them a really long time to get here. How could it not?

“I think so,” he answers, finally, his throat dry. At first, he stares at Rich – waiting for him to play the next move. Rich is better at this, he’s had more experience, they both know that. But then he realises, that maybe he needs to be the one who does this, because while this is fairly new ground for him, it must be terrifying for Rich – the one who never lets himself truly feel things, in a twisted way of self-protection.

“There’s someone that I know – he’s brilliant. He’s _crazy_ , and he can be a huge fucking idiot a lot of the time, but he’s brilliant. He’s the kind of beautiful that makes me want to scream sometimes, because it’s so overpowering. It’s like – it’s like he’s got the stars bottled up in his eyes. He doesn’t know it though. In fact, he’s his own worst enemy. But it’s okay, because that’s why I’m here – to remind him just how wonderful he truly is,” Michael says, with a shaky breath. He’s not the best with words when he needs to be, but he pushes through, when he sees a little life coming through Rich’s eyes. “He’s the most fascinating person I know – I’ll never get tired of speaking to him. He helps me learn something new every time, and he makes me laugh until my sides hurt, and spending time with him is a luxury I never thought I’d ever be worthy of. But he thinks I am, somehow, and I’d like to try to prove him right.”

Rich leans forward, and Michael doesn’t think he’s able to breathe. “Please tell me you’re going to kiss me,” Michael whispers, terrified that maybe he’s read this whole situation wrong and he’s just poured his heart out for the wrong reason. But then, Rich kisses him, and it’s like the whole world stops.

He wraps his arms around Rich and Rich’s hands are everywhere, poised on his waist, tangled fiercely in his hair and tugging and pulling and Michael is gasping for air, _fuck_ , pressing his mouth as hard as he possibly can to Rich’s without losing the ability to breathe entirely, until they finally separate their mouths to let out a choked breath. He looks at Rich, his face questioning and so hopeful, and it’s honestly one of the most beautiful sights Michael thinks he’s ever seen.

“You love me,” he says, grinning again, flushed and glorious and breathtakingly happy.

“Against my better judgement,” Rich sighs, jokingly, but the smile on his lips matches Michael’s. He doesn’t think he’s ever seen Rich so happy. The idea that he’s the reason behind it makes him so unbelievably pleased.

Michael kisses him again, and again, and then tells him that he loves him, and Rich smiles and says it back.

And this, this is where their friendship has been leading the whole time. He loves Rich, and he wishes he could have realised sooner. But it doesn’t matter in the end, because Rich loves him back and that’s more than he could have ever dreamed of. When Rich kisses him again, Michael swears that from this moment on, his whole life will be a dedication of love for Rich.

**Author's Note:**

> reviews motivate me to write more, so please if you enjoyed it let me know what you think!


End file.
